It is known to dispose a shrink tube over end sections, surrounding a cable conductor extending from a plastic bushing or plug; the shrink tube extends up to the bare end, of the conductors. The shrink tube covers the transition between the bare ends of the conductor and the conductor itself, which is surrounded with an insulating sheath and forms one cable element or wire of the line. A plastic bushing or plur, in turn, is extruded around the cable ends and the end section of a plastic jacket surrounding the cables, and is bonded with this jacket. The arrangement has a disadvantage; the ends of the conductors are not sufficiently moisture-proof. In the case of stranded conductors, the moisture can seep between the individual strands. Although this disadvantage can be eliminated by tinning the strands, still a seal relative to the shrink tube is attained only if the tinning produces good roundness of the conductor so that the shrink tube rests against it on all sides. However, embodying the known line connection by round tinning of the strands and sealing off the shrink tube is relatively labor- and cost-intensive.